The Arrangement
by Alesandra Night
Summary: She's not shy,she can drink with the boys,and she's one hell of a Nazi killer.She's Foi Perdus,one of the sexiest Nazi killers the Basterds have ever seen.Don't even think of getting on her bad side,because you may just find a Walther PPK pointed at you.
1. Warfare

**Hey guys. Please don't be angry at me because I changed the story. I didn't like it and Stiglitz was out of character. Please understand. Foi acted like such a total- let me not say it.  
Disclaimer: Inglorious Basterds doesn't belong to me. I do not own any of the characters except for Foi, although it would be FREAKING AMAZING if I owned the Bear Jew and Hugo Stiglitz and was able to keep in my bedroom. The characters portrayed by Eli Roth, Til Schweiger, Melanie Laurent, B.J. Novak, and other actors in this amazing film belong to Quentin Tarantino.**

Foi waved her dagger close to the man's face. She could see his lips twitching in either pain or fear. She really did not care to whom this Nazi fucker was trying to pray to. She took her knife and admired it for a moment. She had killed many a Gestapo with the weapon and it was almost as famous as her nickname, Fantome, which in English was "Shadow". Lost in the moment, she forgot about her victim until he shifted under her. She tightened her grip on her dagger and sliced off a piece of his arm. Foi relished the muffled moan of pain that came through the man's lips that were sewn together. Pulling back the bloody flesh and throwing it behind her, Foi repeated the process again and again, observing the streams of blood that came out of his mutilated limb. She looked at him cruelly, the smile on her lips not matching her crazed eyes. The crimson liquid escaping from him stained her pants but she did not mind, instead being elated that there was about to be one less Nazi in the world.

She found him by the local tavern; the alcohol on his breath was hard not to miss. Foi had dressed up like a prostitute; she had learned that the prey came to her when she looked vulnerable and cheap. She had only seen his face. His name didn't matter, why would it when he was going to be dead soon? But he had sent thousands of Jews to concentration camps, but not before he depleted their finances. This man who cowered below her had killed countless of innocent people, and now, he was in her power. Foi had knocked him out and sewed his eyelids together. She masochistically wanted to hear his scream when he attempted to open his eyes. And she was not disappointed. He screamed loudly as she laughed like a madman. _Maybe I am crazy_, she thought to herself. Eventually she silenced the man by sewing his lips shut.

Foi continued to peel random parts of his torso until she reached his stomach. Wanting to torture him longer, she ripped off his pants. Taking his flaccid member, she cut off the head and peeled off a piece of his foreskin. She took delight in his attempt to scream. She looked at her victim's face, and suddenly snapped. This _thing_ killed innocent people and took advantage of others. She moved her knife up his body and slit his throat.

Foi walked into her apartment. It wasn't luxurious, but it was cozy and the rent was cheap. Walking into her bedroom, Foi discarded the bloody garments into a garbage pail and changed into fresh clothes. Foi barely changed into nightgowns or pajamas. She preferred to dress in loose pants and a long-sleeved shirt so she was prepared for action.

She woke up when someone knocked on her door loudly. Rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, Foi opened the door. Almost instantly, she was tackled by two burly officers. Foi looked up to see a greasy Gestapo officer sneering down at her. 

"Foi Perdu?" Foi hated how this man said her name.

"Qui." Foi was not going to act stupid. She knew she had been caught. She mentally cursed herself out for being so idiotic.

"You are under arrest for the known murders of 12 Nazi officers, the suspected deaths of 15 others." He leaned in close. " I hope you suffer, bitch."

The two officers picked her up, walked her outside, and threw her into the back of the truck. Suddenly the man from earlier climbed in and closed the tarp. He pointed to the two burly men and told them to drive the truck. It was not until they were out of town that the man made his move. He leaned across the seat and grabbed her by the hair.

"You're not gonna enjoy this." He told her in German. Foi tried not to panic. They were alone in the back of the truck and she was sure that the officers in the front were listening to the radio. The Gestapo pressed his lips to hers. His spit went all around her mouth as Foi struggled not to gag. She grabbed his knife and pressed it to his stomach. With the back of her hand, she wiped his spit off of her lips.

"Of all the types of men, the one that I hate the worst is a bad kisser. And you are a bad kisser."

The man shuddered as Foi ran the knife up his torso. "Who's afraid of the big, bad knife?" she asked mockingly.

The man driving heard something in the back and stopped. The one driving nudged the one beside him.

"Go see what Tobias is doing." Grudgingly, the other man jumped out of the truck and walked towards the back. Little did he know that he was being watched by someone in the forest.

_Crack. _The sound of a M1 Garand cut through the air.

Within the safety of the overgrown shrubbery, a man with a scar around his neck patted a small man on the shoulder. With a Southern drawl, he said,

"Nice job, Utivitch." The man thanked him. Behind them stood a man in in a wife beater who seemed unaffected by the brisk autumn air. He knew not to question his commanding officer, but he wanted to know why they had to get this girl that these Nazis were holding. She was just a broad, wasn't she?

**Guys, please don't be angry with me. To become more responsible with this story, I will update once every one or two weeks. I'm really upset because Quentin's birthday (3/27) was two days ago and I forgot. Please don't be harsh when commenting; however constructive criticism is welcome if kindly worded. Is Foi too Mary-Sue? I mean, she's all tough and all but still. I'm thinking of making a Donny fanfiction, but I need ideas for that and this story as well. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy.**


	2. I don't trust you

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inglorious Basterds, regardless of how awesome it would be if I did. Foi belongs to me, but I wouldn't mind passing her over to Mr. Tarantino.  
Fun Fact: Hugo was named after a Mexican Western actor that Quentin Tarantino is a fan of.**  
**Italic: German  
Bold: French**

Foi had no idea what was happening when the truck stopped. She had had too much fun teaching the Nazi a lesson and forgotten to escape. She cursed herself for her carelessness.

Foi heard the sound of a fired gun. Gripping the Nazi's knife tightly, she poised her body into a position that would allow her to jump out and attack her next attacker.  
A few more shots rang out. Foi knew that if she went outside, there was a possibility she would be shot. She looked at the lifeless, mutilated body of Tobias.  
"Well, old boy, looks like we're gonna be here a while."

Aldo had no idea what he would see when he lifted the tarp. These were Nazis for crying out loud. Whatever he expected, the sight before him was way out of the worst he imagined. A petite, yet tall woman was leaning against the side of the truck cleaning her fingernails with a knife. Beside her, Aldo could see the unmoving body of an officer. He looked at the girl again. She was covered in blood, her hair contained dry clumps of it. He could barely see her face, but he could see that she was pretty. A scar circled her wrist to the back of her hand. She was dressed in dirty camping clothes, but she had an air of pride and indifference that swirled around her.  
"What's your name?" he asked her.  
"Foi Perdu. But these idiots", she kicked Tobias' body "call me Succubus." Aldo raised an eyebrow in surprise.  
"You speak English, Foi?"  
"Yes sir."  
"Do you know who I am?"  
"I'd be an idiot if I didn't. The history of your scar gets quite the attention" ,she said. Foi smiled at him. "I suppose you've heard of me?"  
"I think I've heard a few of my boys talking about you." He was bluffing. Who hasn't heard of her? She was Succubus, a woman who was born from Hell itself. Beautiful, but evil. The cruelest mercenary, her popularity only rivaled that of Hugo's, who was rumored to be her lover, although they had never had sex in real life.  
Aldo nodded at the unrecognizable body of Tobias. "Do me a favor darling. Lift 'im up an' let me see his face." Aldo said. Foi picked the body and propped it up so that Aldo could see what was left of Tobias' face.  
"He alive?" Foi picked something off the floor and tossed it to him. Aldo examined it for a moment and realized that it was human skin. Well, that answered his question. Disgusted, he threw it in the direction of the two men who were with him.  
A burly man walked up to Aldo's side and had a double-take at the sight of the mangled body.  
"Jeez, woman," he said in a Boston accent, "What did he do to you? I'm Donny by the way"  
Foi looked at the hairy, burly man. Attractive, but definitely not her type. She liked men with angular faces and light eyes. She understood that she liked the "Aryan" look, but she hated the Nazis, although there was only one who she had learned to admire. Foi tossed the body out of the truck.  
_But he's a traitor to the German army,_ said the snide voice in her head, _he doesn't count._ Ignoring the annoying voice, Foi answered him.  
"He tried to take advantage of my imprisonment", she said. Donny chuckled.  
"I'm not sure I can blame him. You're a fine lookin' woman." He said. Something strange flickered in her eyes, reminding him of Stiglitz, which almost made his blood run cold. Aldo observed the young woman who, only moments ago was smiling, now clenching her hands and jaw.  
" Try it and I swear to you that you'll regret it for the rest of your life." She said venomously. Her mood passed almost as quickly as it came. Foi jumped out of the truck, ignored the bullet-filled bodies of the Gestapo officers on the ground, and climbed in beside Aldo who was already seated at the steering wheel.  
"Lieutenant Raine?"  
"Yes, Foi?"  
" Would you happen to have any spare clothes at your camp? Perhaps water to clean myself?" He looked at her matted, bloody hair and disheveled clothes.  
"I'll have Stiglitz show you when we reach camp. I have to warn you though, he's not exactly loquacious." Aldo heard her stop.  
"_The_ Hugo Stiglitz?" she asked. Aldo couldn't see the small lights of worry gather in her eyes. _Please God_, she prayed in her mind, _Please don't let him recognize me_. Foi knew that she did not regret nursing him, but if he recognized her, her chances of getting out of France would be slim.  
"Yes. I'm sure you're familiar with your 'lover'. Now if you excuse me, I have to watch the road." And with that, Aldo started the truck. Foi crossed her arms and leaned her head back. Donny and Utivich piled into the back. Donny looked at Foi.  
"So, how'd you get into the Nazi killin' business?" he asked her. Foi looked at him over her shoulder.  
"I've had…unfortunate encounters with supporters in the past." She said hesitantly. Foi quickly turned her head and watched as Aldo drove them into the heart of the forest. Aldo shot Donny a glare, warning him that there will be severe consequences if he upset Foi. Utivich leaned forward.  
"How old are you, Miss Perdu?" Utivich was not clueless of Foi's identity. He had seen the unrecognizable body of Tobias, but company was very scarce for the Basterds, so he took advantage of Foi's presence. Foi looked over her shoulder. The kid didn't look like he wanted to know for his own devious purposes. Rather, he just looked like he wanted to start a friendly conversation.  
"I'll be twenty in two months." She said. Aldo looked at Foi from the corner of his eye. He hadn't thought she was that young. She had old eyes, his experience told him that she had seen things no one should ever see. Foi turned her head back and looked out the window.

It was almost dark when they reached camp. The men were huddled around a fire, listening to Wicki as he talked about an unusual experience he'd had when he was younger concerning a porcupine, an apple tree, and a very angry clown. Aldo stopped the truck and wordlessly stepped out. Following his lead, Foi jumped out of the truck and followed him. The Basterds who had stopped their conversation looked up and saw Aldo. Aldo nodded to his men and disappeared into a tent. It was Kagan who first noticed Foi.  
"Well, hello." Donny and Utivich looked at each other.  
"Kagan, I wouldn't do anything stupid if I were you." Utivich warned. Kagan ignored him and proceeded to smack Foi's ass. Within seconds, he was on the ground, clutching his bleeding nose, screaming as Foi pummeled him with her fists.  
"What the _hell_ is going on here?" they heard Aldo yell. Foi looked up, her fist still in the air.  
"Kagan smacked Foi's ass." Utivich said nonchalantly.  
"Fuckin' shit, Kagan!" Aldo grabbed Foi and pulled her off of Kagan. Looking at his men, he said  
"Boys, this is Foi Perdu. Or as known by her nickname, Succubus." Everyone's eyes widened except for Utivich and Donny. Stiglitz raised an eyebrow. Foi, straightening her shirt, looked at the lieutenant and he remembered what he had told her in the truck.  
"Stiglitz, get Foi some clothes, and show her where the creek is." He told the silent man. Hugo nodded, and walked to a tent on the other side of the fire. Returning a few moments after, he grabbed her arm and pulled Foi to the edge of the woods.

Foi ran a hand over her skin, relieved that she was getting the sticky blood off of her at last. Dunking her head under water, Foi scrubbed her hair with a piece of soap to get out every last hint of it. When Foi resurfaced, she found herself face to face with a pair of dirty boots. Foi reeled back, meanwhile grateful that she had decided to keep on her black undershirt. Looking up, she saw that the boots belonged to Hugo. Hugo leaned down and grabbed her by the hair.  
"_What the fuck are you doing here? Are you spying for your boss?_" Foi gulped. Hugo pulled her head back, making her gasp in pain. Foi's eyes narrowed. After all she'd done for him…  
"_Answer me, bitch_."  
"_If I was, do you think I would've become Succubus?"_ she snapped. Hugo let her go, watching as she crossed her arms. They stood in silence before Foi finally spoke.  
"_How'd you know it was me_?" she asked quietly. He watched her eyes when he replied,  
"_I didn't. But then I recognized the scar_ _on your hand._" Foi looked down and saw that the scar was in plain sight.  
"_Why did you think I was spying for him? That I was on his side?_" Foi asked.  
"_Because you worked for him._" He said.  
"_It wasn't my choice. He forced me to do it, Stiglitz. Do you think I wanted to be in that room and watch you glare at me like a traitor while he praised me?_" Foi tried to stop herself from yelling at Hugo for his stupidity. "_I risked my life to take care of you! You saw some of the scars that I have. Why the hell do you think that I'd work for him, knowing how much I hate him?"_ Foi's voice became higher. Worried that the others might hear, Hugo clamped a hand on her mouth.  
"Because I don't trust you." He said in English. Foi tried to back away but Hugo grabbed the back of her neck. Foi shuddered when she saw something like lust pass through his eyes. Hugo's eyes roamed her body, stopping when he saw her covered chest. Foi almost punched him when she realized what had caught his attention. Smirking, Hugo let go of Foi and pushed her into the water. Hugo stood up and started to walk. Suddenly he stopped and said over his shoulder,  
"_You're safe for now, but if I see anything that so much suggests that you're spying on us, you'll wish that it had been you that was in Alsace._" Turning his head, Hugo walked towards the camp. Foi unclenched her fists. He was stronger than her and he frightened her a little, but when he had pulled her hair, he had excited her. She had always wanted him, ever since the day he spat into her boss' face. Foi sighed and tried to run a hand through her tangled hair, trying to take her thoughts off of the infamous killer. If Hugo was going to kill her, she hoped that he would decide to fuck her first.

**A/N: Whew! I tried to write this chapter in time, seeing that Eli Roth's birthday is in 5 days (4/18). Anyway, Foi's boss is not who you think it is. That's a mystery for you guys to solve. Anyway, thank you for putting me on story alert and for putting this story on your favorites. Also, if I'm a few days late, please don't get mad. School is something I'd like to scalp. BTW, I had a typo on the previous chapter. I really meant a Raine one. I'm open to ideas and comments! ^.^**


	3. Horseplay

**Disclaimer: I don't own the movie or the characters. Don't sue because my mom will kick my ass.  
Italic: German  
Bold: French**

Foi returned to the camp when she was dressed and almost fully dry. The men were gathered around the fire eating something that Utivitch was ladling out of the pot. Seeing Foi, he grabbed a bowl and put the mysterious substance in it. He waited for her to sit down before he handed her the bowl and a spoon.  
"Thanks." Foi poked the lumpy contents. "What is this stuff?" she asked.  
"What's the matter, darling? Not good enough for you?" Donny teased. "We have some hors d'œuvres if you prefer." He pronounced it "horse devours". Foi stuck her tongue out at him.  
"One, it's pronounced 'hors d'œuvres'. AU-derves. And two, I just wanted to know what I was eating." The men around Donny snickered.  
"It's a buck that Aldo shot." Wilhelm said. "Be careful though, Aldo isn't known for clean shots, but I think Kagan got all of the shells out." Smiling at him, Foi scooped up some of the meat and tasted it. It was tangy and hot, very different from the food her fiancé used to give her, but she hadn't eaten since the day before so she just about devoured the food. She suddenly heard someone coughing. Turning to her left, she saw Ulmer pounding Sakowitz's back. Spitting into his hand, Sakowitz threw a cylindrical object at Wicki and Kagan.  
" 'All of the shells out', my ass," he managed to gasp out once he caught his breath. The men and woman howled with laughter.

She was sleepy. Her stomach was full and the fire had warmed her chilled flesh. She found it difficult to keep her eyes open. She yawned and rubbed her eyes. Foi looked around and saw five tents. _If I was the lieutenant, which one would be mine, _she asked herself.  
"Foi!" she heard Ulmer call. Her head shot up, unaware that he had walked up to her.  
"Yeah?"  
"Aldo says you're bunking with Hugo. I guess that's not surprising, since he's your lover and all." His eyes widened and he quickly walked away. _So that's why he's making Hugo do everything with me_, Foi thought. She hadn't noticed it before but now she realized why Kagan paled and looked at Hugo after Lt. Raine introduced her to the group. Come to think about it, almost all the men, excluding Raine, Hugo, and Utivitch had been casting guilty looks at her and Hugo all evening. A smile curled around her lips. _This is going to be interesting._

Foi sauntered up to Hugo, exaggerating the sway of her hips as she walked. He was sitting on a stump at the edge of the clearing, sharpening his SS Dagger. From her peripheral vision she could see some of the men squirm around uncomfortably. Their uneasiness made her lips quirk at the corner.  
"Hey Hugo," she said sweetly. He looked up and raised an eyebrow, making him look even more handsome. _Focus! _Foi's mind screamed at her.  
"Ulmer says that Aldo wants me to bunk with you tonight." He blinked. "So I was wondering where your tent was." She almost laughed at her last sentence. Hugo stared at her for a few moments and put his knife and the belt sander in the holster and pouch on his side. He then stood up and proceeded to walk through the trees behind the stump he previously occupied. Foi followed him into the darkness, ignoring the catcalls and whistles of the others.

"Comfy," Foi said as she walked inside the large tent. She thought it just looked like a waterproof blanket draped over a tree branch, but when she looked inside, she was pleasantly surprised. There was enough room for Foi to stand up and the forest floor was covered by a blanket of the same material of the tent. A pile of blankets and pillows lay in the middle of the floor.  
"_Take your boots off_." Hugo said behind Foi. She did so and threw hers outside. She laid her head down on a pillow and let out a loud "Oomf!" when the heavy blanket Hugo threw at Foi landed on her stomach. He went out and smoked another cigarette before he entered the tent again. Laying down, he turned to Foi.  
"_You know Kagan and Sakowitz are outside by the trees_?" he said.  
"_Why_?"  
"_I guess they think we're lovers happy to be reunited_."  
"_Do they know you know they're out there?_"  
"_Not a clue_."  
Foi laughed and let out a loud moan that would mislead anyone outside the tent. She turned to Hugo and smiled.  
"_I have an idea._"

Kagan smirked at Sakowitz as they listened to the scandalous sounds Foi was making. The breeze cooled their skin as they stood grinning in the shadows.  
"Damn, I didn't know she'd be this loud." Kagan whispered to his friend.  
"Maybe she's faking it?"  
"No man. I've been around. Trust me, this is the real deal."  
"Do you think Hugo minds that she's so loud?"  
"Maybe you should ask him," a voice with a heavy German accent said behind them. Kagan and Sakowitz turned slowly and found Hugo and Wiki looking down at them.  
"Foi! We got them!" Wiki called. Foi ran out of the tent and stopped in front of the men.  
"Well, well, well. Awww, poor dears, they got all hot and bothered. I think we need to cool them off." She, Hugo, and Wiki grinned at each other.  
_SPLASH_! Sakowitz and Kagan sputtered as Foi, Hugo and Wiki stood on the bank laughing.  
"That'll teach them to mind their business," said Foi. She stifled a yawn. "Welp, I'm going to hit the hay. G'night." She went back to the tent and was followed shortly after by Hugo.

He watched her lashes as they fluttered in her sleep. He noted how she curled up in a ball and whimpered, holding the pillow tightly between her arms, as if she were protecting it from some unseen enemy. Hugo almost wanted to touch her raven hair that was so black it was almost blue. He knew she was dangerous, directly or indirectly, but there was something about her. Maybe it was by how she was so caring at Alsace, or how she easily fit in with the others, winning them over by just her smile. Her smile. Hugo had never seen a smile like hers. It was as if she smiled away the pain in others' lives, accepting how it had almost become a part of them and yet wishing she could take it away. He liked how she smiled as if she knew people's flaws and accepted them for it He was startled when she muttered his name. Smiling to the woman he could not yet trust, Hugo covered her with her blanket. Then he put his arms under his head since Foi was cradling his in her arms and fell into the first dreamless sleep he'd had for days.


End file.
